VandeGraffiti
Enter Name Your name is Nikola Typhon. You are a pretty nutty guy, even by troll standards. You love to create and invent new things! Like your new hive! And all your kitchen appliances! And your lusus! Yeah! You built that! What a pretty crazy thing that is. You're pretty good at it all, that guy people go to when they need something. You often take things apart just to see how they work-- which resulted, in the end, in you not having a modus. This is one of the reasons you are really pleased that you chose to build yourself a mobile hive a few sweeps ago, capable of traveling over any terrain. You can just carry all your stuff, everywhere! Everyone should be jealous of such an awesome hive. And they probably are! That's probably why they treat you like you're so weird. You don't really see how you're weird, you just love to take stuff apart, and building new stuff! Nobody ever seems as interested in the way things work as you are, but that usually doesn't stop you from explaining it in excruciating detail! You love to talk about your creations, even if people don't always like to listen. But even if they don't want to know how it works-- and you'll never understand their utter lack of curiosity-- people are always asking you to invent things! And as long as it sounds like a fun challenge, you usually work pro bono! So how do you fund your work? A FLARPer with a flying hive and an in-house death ray can foil even the shrewdest of clouders! You are a low yellow blood, close to orange, and you ha/Ve aN aNimated, charged-up /Vay of talkiNg! augh all this needs to change Examine Self /Vhat? You /Vish to kNow about Ze eNigmatic TyphoN? You wish you were better looking. Weirdly gaunt and lanky, you kind of tend to lurk and skulk around entirely by accident-- it's sort of your standard posture. Between your slightly sunken eyes, your slight underbite, resulting in a pair of small fangs poking up in front of your upper lip, your gaunt face, and your pointy little beard, you come off looking malnourished and kind of creepy, but you really do make an effort to smile and make people like you! You wear a black suit and a matching black labcoat, with your yellow insignia on the left breast of each, and you carry a messenger bag with your insignia on the side at most times. You keep your hair slicked back, and your horns manifest in little thorny protrusions running in lines back along the top of your skull, converging as they approach the front. You're often seen carrying a small, often dangerous-looking tool of some kind in your hand. Examine Hivestem Zis is going to be a /Vunderbar place to /Vork! Your peculiar hive is mounted roughly to the top of a large power conduit station near the edge of Skystem. The hive, constructed of metal and covered with a combination of clockwork, steam-power, and high-tech equipment, has forced its 'legs' through the top of the conduit station to hack into and reroute a bit of power into itself. This placement limits your direct access to most of the hive, but between your many flying devices that usually isn't a problem. Examine Room Oh, Zis is Ze best hi/Ve! I am quite certaiN you /Vill agree. Your hive is seriously crazy. It is made of steel and clockwork, the size of any normal hive and four stories tall. It is not your original hive; you built it yourself several sweeps ago, and you have continued to improve it over time. It travels on large wheels concealed on the bottom, and has massive metal legs like a spider, which can lift it up and allow it to travel over all terrains and climb, along with many other functions, including use as weapons. Everything that can't be locked in a drawer or something is bolted to the floor for this reason. The lower half is shaped and has ballast necessary for the hive to float, and propellers and rudders to allow it to sail across the sea. And of course, it is able to produce blimp-like balloons that can lift it high into the air. It is without a doubt the most mobile hive in existence. Mounted on the deck, you have several defensive weapons, including a gigantic death ray you created and a huge coil that produces lightning. Bad. Ass. Allocate Strife Specibus Zis ought to teach you to doubt Ze power of Ze great Nikola! You design a lot of what people call useles shit in your notebook. Then you'll get bored, and start doodling in the margins. And there is where you designed, among other things, atmospheric lasers, plasma projectors, lightning coils, and napalm. You had two blank abstratus cards, and use one for your collection of ray guns, and the other for your large defensive lightning coil. You're also working on a small handheld one, but it's not coming easily. Examine Fetch Modus Eheheh, caN /Ve Not talk about Zis one? This is kind of embarrassing, actually. You were curious about how your old Conductivity Modus worked, so you took it apart, and broke it. You've never found a new modus you like, so you just carry things in your labcoat pockets, and carry your captchalogue cards in your messenger bag. Do Something Awesome TraNsform aNd roll out! Nikola has been growing increasingly tired of his mountain lately. And with his recent invitation to one of the new hivestem communities, he's preparing to move! A quick check around his hive determines that everything is put away safely, and he moves down to the helm on deck. Eight massive steel legs slide out of the sloped base of his hive and slam into the rocky soil, and with a smooth groan, the steel and clockwork hive pushes itself up. He grabs a lever and pushes it forward, and with a loud clankclankclankclankclankclankclank the whole building begins to walk down the rocky mountain, out toward the forest. Rambeasts scatter from its path as it moves, and once it reaches the level ground and cut roads in the forest, it sets itself down off its power-sapping legs and extends several wheels on its underside. He pushes the lever forward again, grabbing hold of a wheel as his hive rumbles down the road, through the trees and across the land on its way down to the sea. He takes it fearlessly over dunes, extending legs for balance now and then until he finally gets down to the sloping beach, and drives straight into the surf, on and on until its ballast chambers lift it up on top of the water, much of the hive submerged underneath. The deck on which he stands, halfway up the hive, is now just five feet above sea level, and he extends a pair of propellers from the back of the hive to drive it out into the water. After all, it's wise to be out in deep water for the next part, in case something goes wrong. Once he's sufficiently far out, he cuts power to the engines and pulls a cord above his head. With a soft hiss, little towers on his hive open and begin to release large oblong balloons, which fill up with light gases and slowly begin to lift the enormous structure into the sky. Do Something Incredibly Silly I Zink it /Vould behoo/Ve me to buNdle up! Nikola smirks, wrapping a scarf around his neck to keep warm in the upper atmosphere as he sails toward the clouds. Examine Abilities Psychic Neh? You haven't got any! How sad. Physical Not really Ze brawliNg type, I'm afraid! You're tall and gangly, but skinny and not very muscular. On the malnourished side, really. You've built machines to help you lift heavy things for inventing, so what would you need muscles for!? What a terribly silly idea that is! Ohohohoho. Traits * Brilliant - He is incredible at analyzing things, figuring out how they work, how to improve them * Inventive - He designs, creates, and reinvents things on a daily basis. * Obsessed - He really doesn't get that some people might not understand what he's talking about it-- or care. He just keeps talking. * Eccentric - It doesn't matter if it's a good idea, or something even remotely useful-- if he conceives it, he'll invent it. * Oblivious - He is completely unaware of the fact that people find him weird and occasionally creepy, and he'll often miss large details in favor of small, unimportant ones. Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia * He often loses interest in something while he's working on it, and it develops into something else entirely. This is how many of his more dangerous weapons were invented. * He is the lauded inventor of graphene. * His research in technology involving sound waves was garnering him interplanetary attention prior to the Cataclysm. Examine Chumproll * Nobody yet! Category:Male Category:Skystem Category:Yellow Blood